<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss The Ground You Walk On by hellhoundsprey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442119">Kiss The Ground You Walk On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellhoundsprey/pseuds/hellhoundsprey'>hellhoundsprey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>spn kink bingo 2020 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Domestic Boyfriends, Foot Fetish, M/M, Praise Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellhoundsprey/pseuds/hellhoundsprey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Still got some Sunday left.</p><p>
  <i>spn kink bingo square 13: free space – foot kink</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>spn kink bingo 2020 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SPN Kink Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss The Ground You Walk On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver9mm/gifts">silver9mm</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeff snaps his fingers. The dogs twitch to attention for that, uselessly.</p><p>“Git.”</p><p>Jared rolls his eyes with a huff; smiles around the latter.</p><p>He hefts his leg up and around and Jeff’s hands welcome him. The dogs settle back into their nap.</p><p>Jared gets the obligatory, “Good boy,” and the immediate bliss of skin on skin, of knowing fingers and palms running across the sensitive span of his foot.</p><p>Jared complains, weakly, “It tickles,” and Jeff tuts at him all gentle.</p><p>As soon as Jeff begins to knead his foot, Jared’s eyes slip closed under the relief.</p><p>“You spoil me.”</p><p>“Damn right I do.”</p><p>The ceiling fan whirrs above them, endlessly. Jared’s groggy mind flits around each and every trivial thought. As gladly as he’d like to ignore them, reminders of the weekend coming to its last hours and the dreaded tasks of Monday through Friday crawl in on him. He sighs them away for now.</p><p>Still got some Sunday left.</p><p>“What’re you thinking about?” is a distant-close murmur, just about as lost in thought as Jared himself.</p><p>He sprawls further on the ginormous sofa, scratches behind a snoring Bandit’s ear some more. “’Bout next week.”</p><p>Jeff hums. “Busy schedule coming up?”</p><p>“Not exactly. Just generally.”</p><p>“I’ve got some business in the city on Wednesday. I could pop in, take you out for lunch.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Really.” Jeff smiles, eyes up at Jared’s face for a change. “What, you think I’d tease you with something like that? I’m not that cruel.”</p><p>Jared chuckles. “Uh-huh.”</p><p>“I’m rubbing your dirty fucking feet as we speak, you think a cruel man would do that?”</p><p>Jared argues, “They’re not dirty,” and curls his toes, flexes his foot.</p><p>Jeff thumbs across the knuckle of that big toe, the wiry patch of hair atop of it. “You didn’t wash ’em in the shower earlier.”</p><p>“We stood in that soapy water for like ten minutes, that—J-Jeff, tha—”</p><p>Jared’s mouth shuts.</p><p>Jeff’s tongue between his toes does give off a different kind of tickle.</p><p>Jared’s leg jumps on reflex, but Jeff’s got him. Holds his foot raised and licks kisses from toes to sole, the scratchy heel; the thin-thin skin of his ankle.</p><p>That love-smile plays around Jeff’s mouth.</p><p>Swoop of lashes; one drift of a hand up Jared’s hairy shin, around the calf and back.</p><p>“You’re adorable. You even know?”</p><p>Jared counters, “You’re nasty,” but it’s frail from how tangibly flushed he is from the neck up.</p><p>“Even here. <em>’Specially</em> here.”</p><p>More kisses to his sole—the soft-soft middle, and Jeff’s thumbs work the muscles to the sides, and his beard scratches just on the edge of ‘comfortable’.</p><p>Barely takes a tug and Jared scoots closer.</p><p>Jeff nuzzles the foot in his hands, eyes closed and all. Presses more kisses and Jared has the urge to tell him to stop, it’s embarrassing. Not the first time this happened, no, but Jared’s still puzzled about it.</p><p>He doesn’t have particularly pretty feet, he thinks. Long and big and skinny, like pretty much everything about him. They’re just…feet.</p><p>“My adorable, shy boy,” and Jared melts some more with the words. The constant encouragement.</p><p>He delays what he by now knows is the inevitable until Jeff takes the incentive to put one hand to Jared’s other foot and gently place it in his lap, right over the warmth of his dick.</p><p>Jared’s close enough that it’s easy to keep most weight off his leg if he wants to. Jeff’s hand curls up his leg, around his shin, and pulls. Just slightly, but the shift in pressure is tangible.</p><p>As Jeff returns his hand back to the foot he’s making out with, Jared knows what’s expected of him. Rubs his foot up-down, slowly, and swallows with Jeff’s pleased sigh.</p><p>“My perfect boy, Jared.”</p><p>In the mix of all the attention and praise and soft touches and, yeah, Jeff slowly but surely chubbing up underneath his foot, Jared’s dick throbs back alive as well. Weekends always tucker them out. It never seems to be just enough, though.</p><p>“Switch ’em. Yeah, like that.”</p><p>The shock of Jeff’s mouth on his until-now ignored foot and the heat under his well-taken-care-of other one creeps right to Jared’s cock. Shudders him sweet and he huffs, wetly, and he reaches between his legs to cup himself, get rid of that first itch.</p><p>“Take it out for me, sweetheart.”</p><p>Jared does. Has his briefs tangled just below his balls and Jeff donates a hand to thumb down his taint, rub three fingers where there’s still cotton in the one moment and none in the next.</p><p>Jared’s stomach flutters under that, “Gorgeous,” and the next time his foot is allowed to re-plant itself in Jeff’s lap, Jeff’s boxers are out of the way as well.</p><p>Half-mast going for all the way, and suddenly the body heat of the two sleeping dogs curled up against Jared’s sides feels like way too much to handle.</p><p>Jared gets his second hand to where he needs it. Rubs at his taint with the one and chokes the root of his cock with the other.</p><p>Jeff tells him, “Wish you could see yourself right now,” and, yeah, no, thanks.</p><p>Jeff’s pretty much the only person who can say these things and mean them, too. And even then, it feels impossible to believe him, sometimes.</p><p>Times like this. With nothing but Jared stark naked on his couch, rubbing his overlong foot along the thick line of Jeff’s cock.</p><p>Jeff comments, “You’re quiet,” as he brings down both feet into his lap, directs them to sandwich his cock, jerk him off like that.</p><p>It feels and looks fucking awkward and Jared cringes with his head probably boiling fire-red.</p><p>“This all right?”</p><p>Jeff’s getting wet.</p><p>Jared nods as he strokes himself.</p><p>“You wanna get me off like that, my beautiful boy?”</p><p>“If you want?”</p><p>Jeff assures, “Very,” and leans back some more—to watch, enjoy.</p><p>Jared feels extra ridiculous with how he’s gotta spread and move his legs to make this work. To get the friction right, build a somewhat-steady rhythm.</p><p>“Is, uh. Is this…?”</p><p>Jeff hums, “Absolutely,” with his eyes closed.</p><p>There’s no way this can be satisfying. Jared’s got toes as long as other people’s pinkie fingers, sure, but his feet weren’t made for—this. Coordination is non-existent. Clumsy and choppy, if anything.</p><p>Didn’t stop Jeff from coming all over himself like a teenager that last time, though.</p><p>Jared’s cock blurts some more precome for <em>that</em> memory.</p><p>“Doing so good for me.”</p><p>“You like it?”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah.” Loving drift of hand along Jared’s calf. Blink of eyes, lick of lips. “You look so good right now.”</p><p>Jared chortles, close to tears. “Yeah? Feels, uh, undignified.”</p><p>“Fucking beautiful. Wish I could have you like that all the time. All flustered and eager.”</p><p>Jared’s eyes and dick get a little wetter for that.</p><p>“Even your tits are flushed. You know that?”</p><p>Jared makes a puppy-noise. His fingers dig harder into his taint.</p><p>“Make me come like that and I’ll eat your ass until you cry for real. How ’bout that?”</p><p>Jared pants, “Jesus,” and feels his cock throbbing in time with Jeff’s, once and hard.</p><p>Wolf-grinned, “That a yes?” and Jared nods faithfully.</p><p>Jeff’s got the best custom-cut motivators, always, and Jared would be mortified to admit to that to absolutely anyone outside of their ‘us’.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>